I'm the Person You're Looking For
by misukiya
Summary: Kanou changed to someone he doesn't know. He has been maltreating him.    rated M for purpose.. contains rape, drama and confession of love.    please just enjoy! and R..R, okay, folks?    KanouxAyase ... later...HomarexAyase    I don't own anything.


Everything was dark. The only sound you could hear was silent the sob and whimper of the blond angel. His hands were on his mouth making sure no sound escapes his mouth.

"Yukiya~" A teasing voice saying 'I am about to find you' was coming nearby.

"Lord... please hide me." Ayase whispered in horror as he heard footsteps of the man who owned the voice coming to his direction.

"Yukiya~?" The voice was now centimeters away from the door of the cabinet he's hiding.

More tears escaped his eyes. When this man sees him, he'll experience hell again- though this house he is already living was already a living hell.

The door swung open and he gasped to see the beast he's hiding from. Kanou was smirking at him; feeling happy as to see Ayase in such a pitiful and lustful state- naked and sweaty body- which usually makes him horny.

"There you are pretty little slut. You can come out now and make your lover feel good."

Ayase made no move and remained still which was no good because Kanou is quite impatient. He was dragged out of the cabinet, and tossed on the bed.

"Please, Kanou-san, don't do this to me. I can't do this anymore, please, Kanou-san." he tried to hide his body which was full of bruise and it makes Kanou more sexually frustrated and started unbuttoning his pants and suit and then jammed his big member to Ayase's sore opening. They were always having sex, rather he was always raped by this man, day and night. Only that because of Kanou's work they have t stop and when he's finish with his work, then that's the time they went back to maaking up. And Ayase felt like there's no more semen left in him. Everytime he climaxed, it's always dry and his voice has become husky because of screaming and crying everytime he's alone.

-0~~~0~~~0-

"Kanou-shachou, that scratch on your jawline looks... bad." The older of the twin said as the boss entered the main office.

"Did I tell you to speak to me, Kuba?" He eyed the man and strolled to his inner office.

"Something is happening." Kuba told to no one in particular but his twin heard him, though.

"What is?" Misao said.

And, somewhat for the first time, his brother answered his question, "Between Ayase-san and Kanou-shachou. I know ther's something betwwen this two, I just can't figure out what it is. But that scratch on his jawline... I've never seen that before. If Ayase-san did that... maybe something is wrong."

Misao patted his brother whom he knew had a love interest at Ayase the first time he was introduced by Kanou. "You're just thinking so much... maybe it hurts so much that's why Ayase-san scratched him." Of course Homare knew what his brother is talking about, and that made his blood boil. Thinking about Ayase in such a pitiful state, he wanted to kill the person in the inside office.

-0~~~0~~~0-

"That bitch..." he checked his face on the mirror in the restroom of his office. " How dare he scratch me like this. He'll see it when I come home... with my friends." He saw his image smirk at him with eyes darker than darkness.

-0~~~0~~~0-

"K-Kanou-san? What are these people doing here?" Ayase took backward steps as Kanou walks toward him. And suddenly the wall hits his back and there's nowhere to run now.

"See what you did to my face? Well, this is just the payment for scratching me. Am I not a good one? Asking two people to have sex with you other than me? And we both know that you're a sex-hustler, right?" Ayase looked horrible. "Don't you like it? Sex as payment for what you did to me?" his eyes looks at him like he's the dirtiest animal in the world.

"Ahem!" the men cleared their throat as if saying that they're waiting for a long time right now and they want to experience heaven with Ayase's body.

"Sorry for waiting. He said he's ready now and that you can do all the dirty moves you had in mind." As Kanou moved away, Ayase grabbed the hem of his suit and he turned back to see him crying again. "Get off me, will you, Ayase? you're dirtying my suit." He slapped away the trembling tiny hand.

"Don't you love me anymore, Kanou-san?" He sniffed.

"Let me just remember you that I NEVER loved you, Ayase Yukiya. From the start, you're just a prostitute to my eyes. And that will never change." And he totally left Ayase on that corner.

"I will be returning to my office now, please have a good time with that slut out there." He used his thumb to point Ayase.

The two men laughed evilly as Kanou went out of the room, the place where the two of them shared many memories- not just sex but when Ayase was sick, Kanou was supposed to be the one by his side. And now, two strange men are trespassing their private place.

"No... No, please, don't." He tried to run for the door but the man with the black hair caught his hurt elbow which made him scream.

"You will make a good sex doll." The older of the two said as he was stripping his pajamas.

"Someone, please save me." He called for help at the top of his lungs even though he knew it's useless, but there's nothing wrong woth trying.

He was forced to sit on the lap of the other man, actually penetrating him, while the other was busy sucking his member and pinching his nipples which hurts like hell. He wanted tto sream again but the man whom he's sitting on was French kissing him. He couldn't help but feel gross. He doesn't feel pleasure but sick.

_Let me just remember you that I NEVER loved you, Ayase Yukiya. From the start, you're just a prostitute to my eyes. And that will never change. _He heard the words again.

Then all of a sudden, he felt that something was forced in his mouth. It was the dick of the man who was sucking him awhile ago. He wanted to turn his head away from it but the man caught his head and he got no choice.

_Please... just kill me. I don't want this anymore. I want to just die. _

He felt a known liquid splash inside his mouth which made him cough.

Something was broken from the kitchen. A glass or something. But that didn't matter to the men who're still not finish dirtying him with their fluids.

The door flung open all of a sudden then the two men were thrown on the floor with just one blow of the man who came to help him.

"K-Kuba-san?"

"Hurry up, Ayase-san, there's no time to question me." He covered him with his coat and grabbed his elbow but he didn't see him winced. He carried him princess-like not knowing how hurt he was on his ass.

When they reached the car, Kuba was so shock on the blood stain on his suit which was coming from Ayase's arse. "Why didn't you tell me tht I was already hurting you?" he cupped the fce of the crying Ayase.

"That pain was nothing than the pain I experienced from the person I thought to be the one who will be with me... forever." More tears flowed.

"Ayase-san..." He made a lips-to-lips contact with Ayase and he flinched.

"Why did you do that?" He's making a puzzled impression.

Kuba smiled. "You're so cluless, aren't you Ayase-san? I've been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. Even though you're" he chuckled, "quite clumsy sometimes, I still can't help it if I fall for you deeper." He kissed him again, longer this time but it was the blond who first cut it off.

"My... my mouth is dirty. That man made me-" He was stopped by Kuba's hand on his mouth.

"Don't say words tht will hurt yourself. Those things happened to you won't be happening again, I promise that to you." he took off his hand.

"But whaat about Kanou-san. He'll kill you if he knew that you take me away."

"It would just be my problem from now own. At this very moment, erase all your worries. I am here and I won't hurt you."

"I don't know how to... respond. You know I don't feel the-"

"I'll wait. I promise I'll wait because I love you, Ayase-san."

Ayase smiled at Kuba, silently hoping this isn't just a dream. _Kuba is a nice guy, it won't be hard to love him. _

"Thank you."


End file.
